


He was still Jack.

by skylociraptor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first everything seemed to go back to normal, life moved on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was still Jack.

Ryan knew it had to end sometime. He had been on Cloud 9 for so long, the fall was going to be killer. He just hoped and prayed it wouldn't be soon. It started with a diagnosis, that instantly dulled the world around Ryan. That night Jack held him close and promised he’d never leave him, that he’d fight it.  
At first everything seemed to go back to normal, life moved on. Jack needed to take breaks more often, and Ryan had to be careful in bed but it was still Jack. Achievement Hunter had to turn a nearby room into a nap room for Jack because he got so exhausted just being awake, but he was still Jack. When he started chemo, the first thing to go was his beard, and he sobbed for hours in Ryan’s arms. He mourned the loss of his beard more than his hair and hid all the mirrors in the house, but he was still Jack. When Jack spent half the day bent over the toilet seat, his body rejecting anything Ryan could get him to eat, Ryan would rub his back and fetch him water. Ryan learned to carry a trash can around behind Jack any time he went anywhere at home or the office but he was still Jack. Jack stopped being able to walk, too weak and too wrecked from the chemo. He had to stop going in to work and it killed him not to be there at Achievement Hunter and Ryan held him and told him it was alright, because he was still Jack. He became bedridden, then forced to stay in the hospital, and still Ryan stayed by his side. He helped him get down what little food he could and pushed him to fight, he was still his Jack. When Jack apologized, trying to catch a breath he never would, for breaking his promise to Ryan, Ryan held him and forgave him, because he was still Jack.   
When they came in and announced time of death and peeled Ryan’s hand out of his cold hand and covered him in a sheet and took him away, he was Jack no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Just a little drabble I thought of cause the Ryack ship needs some sads and Ave said cancer.


End file.
